A Night to Remember
by AbbyLockhartCarter
Summary: The gang goes out for Dinner but what happens when Rachel and Monica returm home to their apartment? Chapter 2 added!!!!!!!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Rachel Greene sighed as she put the finishing touches on her makeup. She was beaming with joy. She was so happy these days; living in a wonderful apartment with the love of her life and her best friend and her 2 other best friends living just across the hall and another a block away. They were so close and spent every night just hanging out. She had a gorgeous little girl and pretty much her life was perfect. There was nothing missing from it. Not a thing. Rachel put the cap onto her lipstick and went out of her room. She emerged to find Emma, her daughter, playing quietly with her pretend makeup.  
  
"Mommy, when will I be able to put on real makeup like you and aunt Monica?" She asked, looking up at her mother with sparkling eyes.  
  
"Oh honey, aunt Monica and I weren't allowed to wear makeup until we were 16." Rachel replied.  
  
"Well actually, Rach I was 9--" Monica started to say when Rachel nudged her. "teen" she finished.  
  
"Wow mommy, that's not for a while." Emma said looking disappointed.  
  
"Oh don't worry baby, you'll be 16 before you know it!" Rachel said happily, kissing her daughter on the forehead. " Hey Mon, what are you cooking?" She asked, suddenly noticing that she was stirring something. " I thought we were going out tonight."  
  
"Of course we are, I'm just making dinner for Emmie. That nanny of yours can't cook for her life! Emmie deserves a good dinner every once in a while." Monica said, still stirring her soup.  
  
"That's so sweet!" Rachel said. Just then the doorbell rang. Rachel went to answer it. It was Jennifer, their nanny. " Hey, come on in!" Rachel said happily.  
  
"Oh my God, Rachel we have to go! It's 6:30, we're supposed to be at the restaurant at quarter of seven!" Monica said.  
  
"You're right Mon! Okay Jen, just a few things; she should be in bed by 7:30 at the latest. Her dinner is on the stove, all you have to do is turn it off when the buzzer goes off. She doesn't need a bath, she already had one today. We should be back by 10:00 or so. We have to go, so I'll see you later." Rachel said and then directed her attention to the 5 year old strapped to her leg. " Mommy has to go now, sweetie pie. I love you!" She said and gave Emma a kiss on the top of her head. Emma let go of her mother an with tears forming in her eyes, waved goodbye.  
  
Monica and Rachel got to the restaurant on schedule. They met the guys and Phoebe and sat down at their table. Rachel was restless the entire time and she didn't know why. Monica noticed Rachel's worried look on her face and quietly asked her what was wrong.  
  
" I don't know Mon, it's this weird feeling I have all of a sudden. I'm not quite sure why I feel like this. Jennifer's a nice girl, she is a good nanny to Emma but I have this suspicion that something wasn't right tonight." Rachel said, fidgeting with her napkin.  
  
"Rach honey, if you're so worried than just call home, ask how she's doing." Monica said, putting an arm around her friend.  
  
"Okay, but Mon will you come with me?" She asked.  
  
"Of course, let's go." Monica said and they  
  
Rachel put the money into the payphone by the restaurant and slowly dialed the number to the apartment. Silently she prayed that everything would be okay. Finally, she heard a voice answer.  
  
"Hello?" It was Jennifer.  
  
"Jen, hi, it's Rachel. I just wanted to check up on everything, see how everyone's doing. Why is it so quiet over there?" Rachel said.  
  
"Oh, uhmm Emma is asleep." Jen said unconfidently.  
  
"Asleep?" Rachel asked. " But it's 7:00, she should still be awake." Rachel said.  
  
" Relax Rachel, she was just tired." Jen said.  
  
"Well, alright I guess. I'll see you later." Rachel said and hung up the phone. "Oh Mon, I don't like this, Emma never goes to sleep early. I know this sounds weird but she doesn't ever go to sleep before her bed time. I don't know Mon, I don't like this." She said suspiciously.  
  
" Don't worry Rach, if you want we can skip dinner and just go home." Monica said.  
  
"No, no I don't want to ruin our dinner. Let's go eat, I'm sure nothing is wrong." Rachel replied.  
  
The gang ate their dinner, still Rachel was restless but she was trying to have a good time. Finally, when they had finished their dinner, Rachel and Monica parted from Chandler, Joey, Ross and Phoebe to go to their apartment. Ross had to be at the museum early in the morning and since Phoebe lived right next to it, he was going to stay at her place. Ross and Rachel kissed goodbye and Rachel went to get into the car with Monica.  
  
It was about 10:00, right on schedule, when they arrived home. Rachel opened the door to find Jennifer with her bag and keys already in hand, sitting at the table.  
  
"Well, goodbye Rachel, Monica, see you later. I'll get my pay later I have to go." With that, Jennifer sped out the door and Rachel could hear her running down the stairs.  
  
With a sigh, Rachel head into Emma's room to check on her. She was not  
expecting she was about to see. Emma was on the floor, face down in a  
pool of blood.  
  
"MONICA! OH MY GOD MONICA HELP!!! HELP!!!! MONICA HELP!!!!" Rachel yelled as she bent down, screaming and crying.  
  
Instantly Monica ran into her room and stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God!!!!!!!" 


	2. The hospital

"It was HER Monica!! She hurt my baby! Oh Emma, wake up my baby, wake up! Oh Mon, call 911, she's bleeding everywhere!" Rachel said crying so hysterically that she was beginning to have trouble breathing.  
  
Monica quickly grabbed the phone and dialed 911. She was shaking violently as she awaited the answer. Finally she heard a voice on the other end. Monica told the operator the information and abruptly hung up the phone and ran to be with her best friend and niece. Rachel was still crying and rocking her daughter back and forth in her arms. Blood was everywhere, in Rachel's hair, on her clothes, her hands and all over Emma. Luckily she was still breathing but she wasn't responsive at all.  
  
Within minutes, the EMTs arrived and began hooking Emma up to tons of wires and tubes. The doctors worked hard, trying to stabilize Emma. When she was fully hooked up, they carried her down the stairs and out to the rig. Monica slowly led Rachel out to her car since Rachel was really unsteady on her feet.  
  
"Mon, where's my little girl? Where are they taking her?" Rachel asked in a weak voice.  
  
"Shh, honey it's okay. They're taking her to the hospital to make her better. She's gonna get better sweetie, don't worry." Monica said soothingly as she silently prayed that her daughter would be okay.  
  
The drive to the hospital seemed endless. The two were silent except for an occasional sob from Rachel. Monica tried to keep focused on the road but she just wanted to reach over and give Rachel a hug.  
  
Finally they arrived at the hospital and Rachel, with her arm around Monica for support walked into the waiting room and sat down and buried her head in her hands. Suddenly she jumped up.  
  
"MONICA! Oh my God, I've got to call Ross! He needs to know!" She said.  
  
She waked over to the phone and shakily dialed Phoebe's number (*remember, Ross is at Phoebe's tonight) Finally, she heard an answer.  
  
"Phoebes?" Rachel asked starting to cry  
  
"Rach, Rach honey what's wrong?" Phoebe asked. Ross looked at her with a questioned look on his face.  
  
"Phoebes, put Ross on the phone." Rachel said, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Rach, what's wrong honey?" Ross asked worriedly.  
  
"Ross, it's Emma, she's hurt Ross, She hurt her! Ross she hurt her so bad!" Rachel said, hysterically sobbing.  
  
Ross was confused. " Rachel, Rachel calm down honey. What are you talking about? Who hurt her Rach?"  
  
"Jennifer, Ross. It was Jennifer. She practically ran out the door when I came home and then I went in to see Emma and she.and she..she." Rachel couldn't talk any longer, the crying had taken over.  
  
"Rach, hold on baby I'm coming. Don't you worry." Ross said and quickly hung up the phone. "PHOEBE!" he yelled.  
  
Phoebe came running when she heard Ross' call. "What is it Ross? What's wrong?" She asked, her heart pounding fiercely  
  
"Pheebs, it's Emma. She was hurt really bad. She could die."Ross said, holding back the tears.  
  
"Oh Ross, I am so sorry. Come on, let's go to the hospital. Rachel needs you." She said and Ross nodded in agreement.  
  
The two of them raced to Phoebe's car and within minutes they arrived at the hospital. Ross and Phoebe ran inside to find Rachel in Monica's arms sobbing.  
  
"Rachel." Ross said to get her attention.  
  
"Oh Ross," Rachel cried and she ran to him and threw her arms around him sobbing hysterically " It's bad Ross. It's really bad." She said, her voice muffled against his body.  
  
"Shh, baby it's going to be alright." Ross said and out of the corner of his eye saw Monica and Phoebe holding each other sobbing. Ross motioned for them to come to him and they did. They stayed like this, the four of them for what seemed like an eternity.  
  
A few minutes later, the doctor emerged from the Trauma room.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Gellar?" The doctor questioned.  
  
"Yes doctor, what is it?" Ross asked.  
  
"Mr and Mrs. Gellar, your daughter is in critical condition. I'm afraid the chances of a full recovery are quite slim. I'm sorry." The doctor said. " We will continue to do everything we can to save her. I have the best team of doctors in the hospital working on her and ler's just hope for the best."  
  
What will their reactions be? How will Rachel deal with the news? Will Emma be okay? Find out in the next chapter coming soon. 


	3. Waiting

Rachel could not stand any longer. Ross could feel her legs start to give out and he grabbed on to her tightly so that she would not fall. Rachel began to sob even harder.  
  
"Oh Ross, why.would.she.do.this?" Rachel managed between sobs.  
  
"Shh, honey I don't know." Ross said, holding back tears. He could not cry in front of Rachel. He had to keep it together for her. He looked over at Monica who was sobbing almost as hard as Rachel was with Phoebe soothingly rubbing her back, tears in her eyes as well. Ross led Rachel over to the chairs and let her cry on her shoulder. He thought she would never stop. Finally, Rachel became too weak to even cry so she laid her head in Ross' lap and talked weakly.  
  
"She's my baby, Ross." She said plainly, " Who would want to hurt my baby?" She asked to no one in particular.  
  
"Honey, I am so sorry. I am sorry for not realizing how sick Jennifer was. I wish I could have seen it. I wish I could have prevented this from happening." He said, stroking her hair.  
  
" Don't blame yourself Ross. It wasn't your fault." She said, still having trouble catching her breath from crying so much.  
  
It became very quiet after a while and Ross looked down only to realize that Rachel had fallen asleep. He looked over at Monica and Phoebe and they sat quietly together, talking. A few minutes later, Monica got up and walked over to him.  
  
"I'm going to get coffee. Do you want anything?" She asked in a hoarse voice.  
  
"No thank you, but you can get Rachel one, she will most likely be needing one when she wakes up." Ross said quietly.  
  
Monica nodded and she and Phoebe went off to the cafeteria. Just then Ross felt Rachel stir.  
  
"Emma, Emma baby, Emma where are you?" Rachel was mumbling. Ross immediately began to shake Rachel awake.  
  
"Rachel, Rach honey, wake up." Ross said.  
  
Rachel's eyes fluttered open. " Ross, where's Emma?" She asked.  
  
Ross didn't know what to say. " Rach honey, you were having a dream. We're at the hospital honey." Ross said softly.  
  
"Oh God," Rachel said beginning to cry. " I thought it was just a dream. I thought I'd wake up next to you and Emma would be tip-toeing into our room, waking us up with her morning kisses." Rachel said, crying .  
  
"I know honey, I know." Ross said.  
  
"Monica!" Rachel suddenly said. " Where's Mon, Ross? Is she okay? And Pheebs! Where are they? " Rachel asked worriedly.  
  
"Rach, honey calm down. They just went to get coffee." Ross said as he saw Monica and Phoebe coming down the hallway. " See here they are." He said.  
  
"Hey sweetie," Monica said softly. " How are you holding up?" She asked, knowing very well the answer.  
  
"I don't know Mon. I don't know what to do." Rachel said, reaching for Monica. Monica reached out to her and hugged her tightly.  
  
"I know sweetie, I know." Monica said soothingly.  
  
Just then the doctor came out of the room and the four of them stood.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Gellar, I am afraid I have some unfortunate news. Emma's heart stopped beating and we shocked her several times to get it to start beating again. We did get her back but our test results show that she can not breathe on her own. She is hooked up to a ventilator and that is doing the breathing for her. I am afraid that if we take her of the ventilator, she will stop breathing. I am sorry." The doctor said. " You may see her if you would like and we can discuss your options."  
  
After the doctor said those words there was complete silence in the room. Within seconds, all hell broke loose. Monica began to sob uncontrollably, Phoebe sat next to her, rubbing her back and crying as well. But Rachel just kept staring. Ross was worried that she would lose it any second so he gently led her back to the seating area. As if being hit with the news all of a sudden, Rachel began to cry and her crying turned to uncontrollable sobs. Ross just held her and for the first time that night, began to cry too.  
  
WHAT WILL HAPPEN? WHAT WILL THE GELLARS DECIDE TO DO? WILL THERE BE A MIRACLE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, COMING SOON. 


End file.
